Paradise IX
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: Zidane and Garnet find themselves on an island resort run by moogles, and Zidane has all sorts of ways to have fun with his beloved Dagger, which she is more than happy to oblige...at least that's what he hopes / Zidane Garnet fluff, because they are one of my favorites
1. Chapter 1

Zidane climbed over the railing and onto the balcony outside his room.

"This place is pretty amazing…otherworldly almost," the thief said as he walked into the room. He just finished exploring outside the building and there was a long stretch of beach and ocean that seemed to go on forever. Out of the way of the beach was a jungle with waterfalls and a lagoon hidden inside it. "If only I was here of my own will power I think I'd enjoy it more."

The room he was staying in had deep red carpet on the floor and intricately designed white walls. Only three doors were in this room. One that Zidane assumed was the entrance of the room, another was to the bathroom. The last one was for the balcony. For furniture there was a circular wooden table in the center of the room and not far from it a large white feather bed.

Speaking of the bed…

Zidane looked over at the bed and saw the slumbering form of a beautiful young woman under the fluffy white quilt.

Queen Garnet Til Alexandros XVII, ruler of the Kingdom of Alexandria, was sleeping like a worn out child after a long day of play. Her ebony hair, long and glistening in the light of the sun was spread out over the mattress. She had been sleeping ever since Zidane woke up, and rather than wake her he had decided to check out the place they had mysteriously woken up in. Zidane had no idea how he and Garnet had gotten to this place, nor did he remember anything through last night either. The last memory he had was he went to see Garnet in her room to talk to her and then there was a white light. When he woke up he was in this very room, with Garnet sleeping right next to him.

Zidane paced around the room before coming to a stop on the wall next to the balcony doors and leaned against it. He began wondering where they could be. 'No place on Gaia is like this...no jungles were on any of the continents I've explored. The tropical islands near Chocobo Lagoon would make sense but there's nothing to suggest people live there, unless you count Daguerro but that's nothing compared to this.'

Zidane heard a small sound, like a coo, and looked toward the bed to see Garnet beginning to stir.

She sat up, her hair draping over her shoulders, and she yawned. As she rubbed her eyes of sleep, Zidane was already at her side of the bed.

"Hey beautiful, have a nice nap?"

Garnet lowered her hands and looked around the room, her eyes drinking in her new and unexpected surroundings before she settled on Zidane. "Zidane, where are we?"

The thief shrugged his shoulders, "No clue. Some tropical island run by moogles is all I could make out. To be honest, I don't think we have anything to worry about, at least for the moment."

Removing the covers Garnet let her legs off the edge of the bed. She wore a simple white nightdress that had a short hemline going to about her knees, the shoulder straps were loose and her legs were bare. When Zidane had gone to meet her the night before he had by chance come upon her when she was starting to get ready for bed, thus her state of dress. She didn't let this bother her, however.

She looked up at him, "You went out alone?"

"I was uneasy about leaving you here, but I felt sure enough you were safe, and then I went and checked out the surrounding area. So far I've only found moogles here and a single chocobo, with no sign of any other monsters," he explained.

Garnet stood up and put a hand to her forehead, feeling if she had a fever or not but it turned out she was normal. "I was sincerely hoping this was a dream."

"Sorry my beloved Dagger, but this place is real, and we're stuck here," Zidane said with a smile, trying to be as optimistic as one could given the situation.

She put her arms around herself and walked forward. Zidane went over to the balcony doors, the sun was still rising even though it was only past the seven on the clock.

Garnet loudly sighed, "And to think I was going to have a quiet, romantic evening last night, then the next thing that happens is we get kidnapped to a mysterious-" Zidane grabbed her by the shoulders and led her to the open balcony doors, "...but very beautiful island."

His hands still on her shoulders, Zidane saw Garnet's mouth widen in surprise. From where they stood they could see the white sand beach stretch for a long time and the ocean that went forever beyond it. The thick green of the jungles near the beach had a small rock mountain in the center that had a long waterfall coming from it. It truly looked like an oasis in the ocean.

"This is...wow," that was all she could say about the island.

Zidane had a small smile on his face. He had an idea.

"Actually, as romantic as last night was bound to be, I can't help but think that this can work out even more."

Garnet turned her head towards him, resting her hands on his own, "How?"

He lowered his voice and rested his chin on her shoulder, "Just think. We're on a tropical island with nobody else here but us..." he whispered into her ear, "No Steiner, no Beatrix, no random bad guys or royal obligations. Just the two of us, spending time with each other like we've always wanted."

Garnet turned his embrace and put her arms around his neck and smiled up at him. She totally agreed with him, except for one thing, "You have a point...though the whole kidnapping part offsets the whole deal, don't you think?"

Zidane chuckled, "Nah, it just saves me the hassle of kidnapping you myself."

She blushed madly, "Zidane!"

The thief laughed, "I've done it before, remember?"

"Because I originally wanted you to," she replied.

Being shot down didn't stop him, "I still would have done it and not because it was part of the job, but because I wouldn't let someone as cute as you go without asking for a date." He paused, his thoughts going to the previous night, "Still, if I could, I would take you with me to some far off place to enjoy ourselves."

"Kidnapping a queen is a very serious crime."

He smirked, "Still would be worth it."

Her fingers played with the hair on the back of his neck, "Most certainly."

Zidane held her as close as he could, like she was the most precious person in his world.

Garnet then asked, "So, can we stay for a while and enjoy ourselves?" She gave him what one would call puppy eyes, but she knew that by the smile on Zidane's face that he was not going to disagree.


	2. Chapter 2

Moggle the moogle came to the ninth room on a call, and when he entered he saw that the room service cart was empty, and the couple who were staying in the room were waiting at the table.

"What can I do for you folks, kupo?"

Garnet played with the large pendant that hung from her neck. She seemed a tad bit nervous.

Zidane motioned towards Garnet, "The lady has a question."

She gave him a smile then spoke to the moogle, "we want to go out to the island."

The moogle started to clean up the cart, "Yes?"

Garnet kept her regal side going, speaking like an aristocrat, "However, since we got here under…odd circumstances if you will, I do not have any change of clothes with me and I'd rather not go outside wearing a night dress."

Zidane crossed his arms over his chest. Before they arrived here he had been planning to spend the evening with Garnet in Alexandria and so she was already getting into bed when he had arrived. And since this little getaway wasn't planned, neither of them had a change of clothes along. Made the trip just a bit more awkward.

Moggle set the plates down, "That's not a problem, kupo." He floated towards the door that led to the hallway, "Follow me."

Zidane and Garnet exchanged glances, with the thief shrugging his shoulders before they gathered themselves and followed.

The moogle led them to the ground floor, which was surprisingly empty, and from there he directed them to a doorway that led to a waiting area and then to the white sand of the beach. The waves were crashing along the shore and from what Garnet could see the beach was almost empty as well.

Zidane had an arm around Garnet's shoulders, "What was it that you wanted to show us?"

Moggle grabbed a funny looking wand, one with a large gold star on the tip and waved it over the couple. Some form of dust came down on them and vanished once it made contact with their bodies. He seemed satisfied after that. "There. Now you can go outside, kupo."

Garnet looked at herself and didn't notice anything different, "What was supposed to happen?"

The moogle motioned towards the door, "Go outside and you'll see kupo."

She didn't seem convinced and looked at Zidane, who gave her a questioning look. "Guess we better ty it. We'll go together if it makes you feel better."

Garnet smiled, "That works for me."

Taking a deep breath, Garnet and Zidane took their first steps out onto the sand. Garnet wasn't sure of what was going to happen and so she kept her eyes closed.

A few moments passed by and it was Zidane who broke the silence.

"This is different."

Garnet opened her eyes and she was surprised to see that there was indeed something different about Zidane. His Tantalus outfit was gone, and replaced with a light blue tank top and matching colored shorts with simple sandals.

They separated and Zidane checked himself out, and was quite pleased with the result. He turned to Garnet, "Guess this is what—whoa…"

Garnet tilted her head in confusion, "What is it?"

Zidane's cheeks turned a light shade of red and he turned his head slightly, "Ahem, you're looking good, Dagger…"

He pointed behind her and Garnet turned to see a mirror next to the doorway. It took her less than a second to realize what it was that made him so nervous. She had gone through the same thing he just gone though, except for the obvious difference that she was now wearing a bathing suit. It was a two piece orange and white outfit, a white cloth covered her chest area while an orange bikini top held it in place. The bottom half of the outfit was orange as well and left her abdomen exposed.

Garnet's expression told the story. She had never worn such an outfit before, and right now she was speechless.

Zidane got up behind her as Garnet continued to stare into the mirror.

"You look good Dagger," he whispered into her ear, hoping his words would encourage her in some form.

She put her hands to her face and she slowly exhaled. She was red in the face, though to her surprise it wasn't because of the outfit leaving so much skin of her body exposed. In actuality it was because she really liked it.

"…I think it looks cute, to be honest," she said."

She saw Zidane's reflection and he smiled, "That's good. I mean, seeing you in this sort of light is rather interesting."

She turned around and tapped his chest with her right forefinger while looking up at him, "Don't get any funny ideas, mister."

"Dagger! I'm a gentleman thief, emphasis on gentleman, and I would never do anything indecent. Least of all to you," he replied with a goofy smile.

Garnet sighed, "A gentleman you are." She held back her smile before she walked onto the beach. It didn't take long for Zidane to follow.

While the beach itself sounded like a good idea at the start, Zidane and Garnet went into the island instead. Going past the jungle which was humid beyond comfort for the Queen, and down into a gorge near a waterfall. Zidane said it was a lagoon and from what she saw Garnet knew that she wanted to hang around this place.

It was cooler than the jungle thanks to the waterfall. A path of large rocks just above the water's surface provided a bridge of sorts that went from one side of the lagoon to the other. There was a large rock in the center of the pool that was smooth and climbable. Garnet walked out onto the rock bridge and Zidane was close behind her.

The air was cooler for sure, and the mist generated from the waterfall clung to the surface of everything around it, making everything damp including the couple as they took in the scenery.

Though he tried to not look too much for her sake, Zidane couldn't help but stare at his beloved Dagger's new outfit. Her beauty had been enhanced and he couldn't help himself. However, that wasn't going to distract him from having a good time with her.

Mostly.

Garnet stood on a rock and looked up at the waterfall, which was almost like looking up at Alexandria Castle back home. Zidane decided to be a little mischievous and snuck up behind Garnet.

He raised his hands to ready to scare her but he was caught by surprise when he turned to face him.

"BOO!"

Her shouting scared the hell out of the thief and without thinking he jumped into the water and hid under the surface for a few seconds. When he resurfaced Zidane looked up at Garnet as she was laughing. The water was barely waist deep but the fact that it was ice cold made the situation more embarrassing for him.

"Holy crap, Dagger!" He brought his hands to his arms and tried to warm himself, a silly endeavor as he forgot he was standing in the same ice water to begin with.

Garnet continued to laugh, "Got you, didn't I?"

His eyes narrowed up at her for being caught off guard.

His displeasure didn't last long. His lover's laughing made her forget that she was standing on slippery rock and she slipped. Luckily she fell forward and into the waiting arms of Zidane. He caught her effortlessly, though they still created a splash.

"Goodness gracious!" When she hit the water Garnet felt like she was being stabbed with a thousand needles. She clung onto Zidane, wrapping her arms around his neck while her legs were straight. She was afraid to move. Zidane on the other hand, had his arms around her waist and held her close. Their bodies were attempting to keep each other warm, and neither of them wanted to move.

Zidane grinned, "Now you know how I felt."

"Hush, you." Garnet wasn't having any of it.

Zidane could only laugh at the whole situation. The next seven days were going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

"Curfew is in effect, Mister Mog, and all the guests are in the hotel, kupo."

The staff of the resort was finishing up their rounds, putting papers away and cleaning up the desks while making sure everything was ready for the following morning. There was even a moogle checking the weather forecast for the next seven days, making sure the weather was in optimal conditions for a tropical vacation.

Mister Mog was floating around with his entourage of smaller moogles getting updates from them. For one moogle to run a resort was indeed a daunting challenge Mog didn't show any signs of stress at the job. He had been running it for a very long time, and had yet to run into something that would drive him nuts. Save for Kupo Nuts, that is.

He checked off a request form another moogle had offered him and moved onto another pressing matter. "By the way, I heard that the rocks behind the waterfall are cracking, kupo."

The smaller moogle named Mooge nodded, "Yes sir, kupo! Seems the gradual disintegration of the water on the rocks is making it crack."

"Why hadn't I been notified of this before? This could pose a threat to our guests, kupo!"

"We only discovered it today, kupo! A few guests notified us of rocks falling in the lagoon and we inspected it later in the afternoon. We plan to block off a section of the lagoon as a precautionary measure to ensure the safety of everyone, kupo. After that we will begin working to make it stable again."

Mog sighed, "Well, least we found it before it crashed. Things could be a lot worse, kupo."

The two moogles then heard squeaking that gave them the impression that something was off. The moogle behind the large computer screen was going bonkers. So much so that his pom-pom looked like it would fly off any moment, "Mister Mog! We have a problem, kupo!"

Quickly the moogles all gathered around the desk but moved out of Mog's way when he approached, "What is it, kupo?" Going through his mind was all sorts of calamitous problems that could be the problem: ships discovering the island, an eidolon emerging from within the island, or even a swarm of vegetarian bugs that could eat the island's vegetation all went through his mind. However, none of those turned out to be the problem.

The smaller moogle brought a picture of a nasty looking storm heading towards the island, "It's terrible, kupo! Tropical storm fast approaching!"

The other moogles gave signs of panic but Mog remained steadfast.

"I see...and it doesn't look like it is going to miss us either, kupo..." There had been threats of tropical storms and hurricanes in the past but by multiple strokes of luck the resort had always been spared. This time the storm seemed to be heading right for it with no sign of diverting its path. What bothered Mog however was how fast the storm had formed; it was like it had come from out of nowhere.

"How long until it gets here, kupo?"

The moogle typed away at the keyboard and kept its eyes on the computer screen, "This time tomorrow night it will be at our doorstep, kupo. We should have visuals on it by sunrise though. We'll get the full force of it when it arrives, kupo!"

Another moogle approached the desk, "What should we do sir? We might have to lock down the island and keep everyone inside-"

Mog wasn't paying attention to anyone around him. Not out of panic or nervousness, the gears in his head were turning and protocols for such an event were beginning to be made in his mind.

He knew what needed to be done. "Nobody panic. I know what to do, kupo. It will take all night but we can do it, kupo."

After curfew had been announced Garnet returned to her hotel room alone. Zidane had told her he would return as soon as his errand was done, and with that he had let her go on her own.

'I wonder what it is he is up to.'

That thought went through her mind as she went through the door and into the room where she found a silver food cart lined with dishes on it near the table as well as two paper bags on the table itself. Wondering what they were the Queen took a closer look at them and saw that one had her name on it and the other had Zidane's. Opening up her bag with mounting curiosity Garnet saw what it was.

"A nightdress..." she nodded once. "Guess I'll go get changed while I wait for Zidane to come back."

She grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom.

Turned out the nightdress was white and was really short for the Queen's standards. The skirt of the garment only reached just above her knees while the top was held to her body by thin spaghetti straps that were very loose.

After a few minutes of changing out of her wet swimsuit and into her cream white nightdress Garnet came out of the bathroom in time to see Zidane walk in. Not through the front door mind you, but stylishly coming from the open balcony doors.

He held his hands behind his back, obviously holding something in them, and didn't try very hard to hide it. "Ta-da! I'm back!"

Garnet smiled, "Took you long enough." She giggled and faced him, "And what do you have behind your back?"

Wasting not a moment Zidane revealed he was holding a bouquet of flowers in assorted colors of red, white, and yellow. "Thought you'd like a gift."

He hands them to her and she gratefully accepted them. Their fresh scent was quite refreshing to the salt water she had been smelling all day. "You didn't have to do that, but thank you anyway."

Zidane shook his shoulders, "Thought it would also add more color to the room as well."

Garnet went and put the flowers in the empty vase on the table and it was then that Zidane noticed her new outfit.

"Lil' risqué for you, don't you think Dagger?"

Garnet turned her head in his direction as she finished setting up the flowers, "A little bit, but with lack of any other options I don't see an alternative. Besides-" She stood up straight and walked over to him and whispered, "You're the only one that will see me in this, so enjoy it while you can, alright?"

Her teasing pleasantly surprised the young man and he liked it. He gave a goofy grin in response, "Oh hell yeah!"

She smiled, "The moogles dropped off some clothes for you to wear as well. The bag is on the table."

She went back to the table and sat down in her chair and Zidane decided that a change of wardrobe was his best option at this point. He made a mad dash to the bathroom, almost forgetting his bag in the process.

Zidane had taken a quick shower and changed into his new clothes which consisted of a light blue t-shirt and black sweat pants. When he came out he saw Garnet sitting on the bed reading a book she had found. She looked up and saw him standing at the foot of the bed.

"Enjoy the shower?"

He nodded, "Yup." He started to slowly climb onto the mattress and Garnet's eyes returned to her book. She was lying on top of the blankets and from where he was Zidane could reach her ankles.

That was when he got a wonderful idea.

Without warning he grabbed Garnet's ankle, scaring the hell out of her, and pulled her down the bed. At the same time he leapt onto the bed and landed next to her. She had tossed the book aside when she had been pulled. Not only that but her dress had gone up to her waist, and her hands were frantically trying to fix it.

"Zidane!"

The thief chuckled, looking her right in the eyes knowing he got her good. "Hey there, beautiful."

"Must you be so—" her words were cut off when he kissed her on the lips. It was a short kiss, but it held more than a lifetime's worth of affection.

Pulling his lips away from hers but remaining close to where he could feel her steady breathing, Zidane whispered, "You were saying?"

"…never mind," said the Queen, totally forgetting what she was going to say before.

Zidane had bought his way out of a potential lecture and he knew it too. Still, he wanted to keep up the mood and so he kissed Garnet again. This time she brought a hand up to rest on the back of his head to keep him close.

This exchanged went on lovingly and passionately for a few moments longer, and that is usually where the subconscious movements started. Zidane's hands usually wandered whenever he got into his loving mood with Garnet. She had discovered this early on in their relationship and for the most part didn't mind it. He was a gentleman after all, she knew him well enough he wouldn't go too far.

This time, due to the fact that her legs were fully exposed she felt a hand carress her outer thigh and she responded by moaning into his mouth.

 _Jackpot_ , the thief thought. His eyes lit up and he pulled back from Garnet to catch his breath. Her cheeks were as red as the moon. She was more irresistible than ever now.

He tried to repeat the caress to hopefully get the same response. Too bad Garnet stopped his hand before he got going.

Slightly confused he peered up at her and Garnet cleared her throat.

"Slow down mister," she said as she swatted his hand away. She then pulled her dress down to cover her thighs.

Not one to argue with the woman of his life Zidane eased up. He still protested however, "Just when it was getting interesting."

Garnet raised her arms above her head and yawned lightly, "We still have plenty of time to enjoy ourselves here. Let's try and take it a bit slow, okay?"

Zidane couldn't argue with that logic. Where would the fun be if they went all out on the first day?

Still the thief tried to push the envelope. His right hand went up Garnet's stomach and to her chest. His finger hooked the hemline of her night dress and he slowly began to pull it down. The fabric was stretchable, and it wouldn't take much to pull it down and expose her chest to his wanting eyes. He only got as far as the swell of her breasts before she promptly smacked his hand.

"Zidane, I mean it."

"Yes, ma'am." The thief pulled back after that. He got the message.

Still, Garnet wasn't entirely against him as she kissed him on the lips.

As much as he enjoyed her company, Zidane finally asked a question that suddenly dawned on him, "So…when should we eat dinner?"

Totally forgetting about the cart left by the moogles Garnet blinked, "I suppose we better eat before it gets cold, huh…"

She began to get up and Zidane prevented her from doing so. Though he was hungry, he wasn't quite done with his queen yet.

"I think I'll take dessert first tonight," he said with a wink and a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

"The sun is going to be killer today."

Zidane walked down the stairs and into the lobby of the hotel. He continued to stretch his aching limbs as he made his way down, and Garnet was right behind him.

Dressed in a dark orange and white sun dress that reached her knees, the Queen of Alexandria wore her swimsuit underneath the dress, just in case she changed her mind and wanted to go for a swim. Though at the moment she had no intention of going out into those hot rays. "If that is the case then we should avoid it. There has to be somewhere we can go where we can be outside but not in the sun, right?"

Stopping at the bottom of the stairs Zidane thought for a quick second. "Hmm, well, I think there's a cafe outside with a roof over it. That'd be the best place to go."

Liking the idea Garnet nodded, "Let's check it out then."

Leading the way Zidane and Garnet made their way outside and they didn't have to go far in order to find their intended destination. The cafe was right outside the back doors of the resort and as Zidane had remembered there was a roof over the entire area. So the many circular white tables were shaded and while the air was hot it was cooler than out on the sand. There was the added bonus of a swimming pool nearby, and it looked pleasing to sore eyes.

Zidane yawned before finding a chair to sit down in. He was dead tired from the lack of sleep he had gotten through the night. The humidity was the culprit of that crime. Never in his life had he had that much trouble sleeping. He was afraid it would ruin his day with Garnet, so he tried to keep himself as upbeat as possible.

"Since it's here...we should use the pool, huh?" He said while looking at Garnet.

The queen stood near the edge of the pool, her skin slightly slick with perspiration. Though she had taken a bath earlier that morning she had been unable to get herself dry. The dress was open in the back and the ends of her hair stuck to her skin. "I think that would be good." Only a second after she had made that decision she took the sun dress off by lifting it over her head. Immediately a breeze came through and while it was warm it was better than nothing. Turning to Zidane she was about to speak when she noticed he had the largest grin she had yet seen on his face. He had watched her take the dress off with fascinated eyes.

"You like what you see?"

Zidane playfully avoided eye contact, "Hot as hell, Dagger..."

She threw her dress at him, hitting the thief square in the face and nearly knocking him off his chair.

"Hey! I meant the weather...sort of," he said mostly lying but she knew he meant no harm.

"Staring is rude, even when it's your lover, Zidane," said the queen before taking a seat at the edge of the pool, dipping her feet below the water's surface. The contact sent a shiver up her spine. It wasn't exactly cold but it certainly was cool enough to make her slide into the water until she was up to her hips. Closing her eyes she basked in the comfort of the water.

"Cannon ball!"

Garnet opened her eyes in time to see Zidane leap over her and make a giant splash feet in front of her. The resulting splash got her entirely wet.

"Zidane be careful!"

The thief partially resurfaced, the waterline was up to his lips and he peered up at Garnet with interested eyes.

"You're lucky that nobody was there when you did that, someone could have gotten hurt-why are you looking at me like that?" She noticed that he was just looking at her but just below the water's surface she could make out a faint smile. He was up to something.

"Zidane mind your manners please-" No sooner had she said that when she felt something grab her hips and pulled her towards him. "Hey!"

Zidane pushed himself up from the water in time to plant a deep kiss on Garnet's lips. He also had his hands on the small of her back so she couldn't back out. Not that she wanted to. After the initial surprise Garnet melted into the kiss, even resting her hands on his shoulders to balance herself.

It didn't end with just the one, however, as Garnet planted another kiss on the thief. Then another, and another before she finally had to breathe. Her chest was heaving as she tried to gather her breath, and she spoke in-between gulps of air, "You're lucky I love you so much..."

Zidane chuckled, "Why is that?"

"Because then you wouldn't get away with any of this," she said as delicate hands slowly went from his shoulders to his neck before resting on his cheeks. She gave him another kiss, this time far more passionately than before, her affections for him pouring out of her very being. Then she felt his hands go lower onto her hips and felt her up. She yelped, cheeks burning red, "Zidane!"

The thief wasn't apologetic about what he had just done, "What? It's not like anyone can see it, right?"

Though he was right Garnet was still not amused. Apparently the talk they had about being him being too hands-on the night before didn't get registered with his brain. She promptly pushed herself away from him and Zidane fell back into the water while she swam back to the edge of the pool.

He knew she was upset but didn't quite grasp the fact that he had just botched a tender moment. Though 'botched' was the word to describe it, Zidane didn't notice the smile on Garnet's face as she swam away.

"C'mon, Dagger…" Zidane pleaded as she got back on the edge of the pool.

She was pouting, refusing to look at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Your hands need to be tied together if you want me get near me."

Sighing, Zidane swam up to her and she still wouldn't look at him. "Dagger, I'm sorry." This time he truly was apologizing, for an angry Dagger was not fun to be around.

Luckily for him, Garnet was a forgiving woman, with some negotiating that is. She looked at the thief with sincere eyes. "If you promise to not get so touchy from now on, I'll forgive you."

Putting his hand over his heart, Zidane raised his other hand, "I promise, Dagger."

Liking how sincere his tone was she allowed him to place his head on her knees, and she placed her hand on his hair.

"…I'm thirsty," she said, breaking the silence that had lingered between them.

Zidane raised his head, "Does Her Majesty want a beverage?"

She smiled at his attempt to be humorous, "Why yes, she does."

Going to get out of the pool Zidane stood on the edge of it and stretched his arms. "Anything specific you want? I think they sell lattes here, unless you just want a cold water."

"What's a latte?"

"A fancy coffee, I saw them for sale in Lindblum recently. Never tried one before so I don't know if they're any good or not."

Garnet thought for a moment, "Actually…I wouldn't mind a sundae."

"I thought you were thirsty?"

She looked up at him with pleading eyes. Those kind of eyes that desperately wanted something no matter the cost.

Zidane couldn't leave a damsel in distress, especially when it was his beloved Dagger that was the damsel. "Alrighty then. Leave it to me, Dagger. I'll be right back."

"Thank you. I'll be here," said the queen. Zidane gave her a wink and promised to be back before he took off.

Sighing lightly, feeling content even in the miserable heat, Garnet was actually enjoying herself and being with Zidane.

Too bad in her enjoyment she failed to realize that she was being watched by someone other than the thief that loved her…


	5. Two Thieves

**Got to ask for the public opinion, bt how are the stories doing? What is working and what could be better? Anyone have any ideas? Please share and, like always, enjoy!**

* * *

Waiting for Zidane to return Garnet walked to the sand bar that surrounded the lagoon and laid down. Without a blanket she allowed the sand to touch her skin and coat her swimsuit. Having never visited a place like this island she was going to enjoy herself and be as free as she possibly could as well. Stretching her limbs out she looked up at the sun, its hot rays were partially blocked by the mist that the waterfall created and thus she wasn't worried about them as much.

She put her hands above her head and closed her eyes, sighing as she relaxed.

'Wonder what we should do next? That storm will be here and then our time will be restricted to the resort…hmm, come to think of it we don't know what there is to do in the resort itself. I'll have to ask the moogles when we go back after a bit.'

Having made up her mind the Queen opened her eyes—

-and saw an unfamiliar man bent over looking down at her, smiling casually.

At first Garnet blinked but then she panicked and rolled onto her knees. She calmed herself before she spoke to him, "Who are you?"

"Just a passerby who thought I'd come and admire the scenery…and I have been," he smirked.

Feeling like she had been spied on, Garnet bluntly responded, "You've been watching me…"

This young man had a muscular build and short spikey black hair wearing black swim shorts, and while she didn't even know his name Garnet couldn't help but feel something malicious about him.

"If you mean seeing a beautiful woman bask in the sun like Venus, then yes I suppose it would count," said the stranger.

To describe her as a personification of a goddess made Garnet even more uncomfortable. 'He had been watching me for a long while then…' She absentmindedly crossed her arms over her chest. She was even more creeped out by the honesty of the stranger. Like he didn't care that he had been found out. Her feet wanted to take off, and she was loathe to be around him any longer. She got onto her feet and brushed the sand off of her. "I'm certain leering at a woman without her permission is a crime, and if it isn't it should be."

The stranger put his hands on his hips, "Not where I come from."

That explained his brash confirmation, thought the queen. "Well then, if you'll excuse me I have someone to meet with—" she tried to walk by the man but he grabbed her arm. She tried to shake it free but the grip was stronger than she thought possible. He was much stronger than he looked.

"Don't leave on my account, sweetheart," said the man, trying to sound friendly but his hold on the Queen's arm was betraying that.

"You've no right to call me that," she replied with a growl. Such a pet name was fine if said by Zidane but anyone else and she would not take it the same way, especially when it was a man who was getting physical with her.

The man's attitude seemed to change with her words to him, "I will call you anything I want. You don't have a choice." He pulled her towards him and that is where Garnet had enough. Though a queen by title she did learn a few things outside her field. This included self-defense and the art of the right hook. The moment he pulled on her left arm she reared back and delivered a fist to his cheek. Though physically stronger than her the sudden strike she had given him knocked him for a loop and he released his grip on her.

Cradling her right hand, Garnet feared she might have broken something but it was well worth the trouble to get free. She tried to run but out of the corner of her eye she saw him try to reach for her again. She spun to avoid him and took off running. Had she been in the right position she would have ran for the jungle and to the beach, hopefully to meet up with Zidane, but as it was she ran towards the large rocks in the center of the lagoon. The water was knee deep and impeded her movements as she tried to get away. The man recovered from the punch and chased after her. He was almost within arm's reach of her and she tried to lose him in the rocks but he was so close behind her that that was impossible.

"Get away from me!" She shouted.

The man reached for her again when she slipped on a rock, managing to grab her ankle and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her hips and she squirmed and squealed in his grasp.

"Calm your ass down, sweetheart," he said calmly before he pushed her into the side of a large rock. The edge of the rock went into her stomach and drove the air out of her. The man put his hands on her back and panic engulfed Garnet and she tried to crawl away. His fingers got caught in the back clasp of her top and in her panic it came undone. The end result, which didn't become apparent until after the act was done, was her top falling off her body and into the man's possession.

"Oh no-!" Garnet screamed before wrapping her arms around her chest to cover her sudden nakedness. Her face turned as red as a garnet and her heart began to beat unbelievably fast. That wasn't the worst of it, however. She soon found herself sitting on the ground with her back against the rock, and the worst part was the man standing in front of her holding her top in his right hand. She was trapped.

"Well, not exactly how I wanted this to go—" he raised Garnet's top to his eye level. He peered at the garment with fascination. He turned his eyes to the girl cowering in fear in front of him. He licked his lips lustfully. "But it's a start…"

Garnet had little time to prepare when the man grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled to her feet. "Unhand me this instant!"

Ignoring her royal tone the man tried to pry her arms from her chest while she tried to hold on for dear life—

"Hands off my girl, asshole."

Both of them stopped when they heard the voice, but it was the stranger who spotted Zidane standing atop the rock above him and Garnet.

"Who the hell are you—GAH!" The stranger lowered his guard and Garnet struck. She sent her knee right into his crotch with full force. He hunched over in great pain and the queen promptly pushed him away with one arm to give herself space. That space between them was quickly filled as Zidane leapt from the rock and got between them. His attention went right to Garnet, concern filled his voice as he put his hands on her bare shoulders.

"You alright, Dagger?"

She would have hugged him right then and there, but her bare chest prevented her from using her arms. Still she was glad to see him. "What took you?"

"I was coming down the slope when I saw you running into the rocks. I tried to yell to you but you didn't hear me. I gave chase—sorry I wasn't here sooner," he said before turning to the stranger, still crouching on the ground a few feet away. "As for you..."

"She's your girl?" The man got to his feet, taking deep breaths and hissing, but clutching the top he had stolen in his hand. "Didn't think she was with a brat like you…"

"That doesn't matter to you." Zidane pointed at the garment. "Give back what you stole."

Getting over the pain he had felt the stranger draped the top over his shoulder, treating it like a trophy he had won and not stolen. "No. Think of this as payment for hurting me—twice." He eyed Garnet with lust filled eyes. "She's quite the looker, kid."

Zidane didn't like the look he was giving his girlfriend, especially when she was half naked. Taking that into consideration Zidane quickly removed his white t-shirt and handed it to Garnet. It was partially damp but to the thief it was better than nothing for her to wear, especially in front of this pervert. "Here Dagger, put this on."

The queen eagerly took the shirt and turned her back to Zidane before putting it on. Zidane stood in front of her to deny the stranger a chance to peek at her. When she was done Garnet spoke, "Thanks Zidane."

The thief was glad she was fine, at least at first glance and on the surface, but he was worried about what she was feeling underneath. He turned his eyes back to the pervert. "You'll pay for this."

The stranger smirked, "Next time we meet you'll pay for deny me what I want—" he then threatened Garnet, " The next time I see you, I'll put you across my knee, little girl."

Garnet narrowed her eyes, she wasn't fazed by his threat.

The man took off running around the rocks, well out of sight from the two and disappeared into the jungle.

With the immediate threat gone Zidane's concern turned to his lover, "Dagger I'm sorry—" Garnet wasted no time in running into his arms and put her own around him neck. She buried her face into his shoulder, and Zidane couldn't bring himself to speak. Though he was worried about her, he felt her smiling into his neck. That is when he knew she was alright, and glad he was with her now.


End file.
